Pescyra, Queen of Dis
Pescyra, the Queen of Dis, is the second-in-command of the Second Layer of Hell. Personality Pescyra is friendly, personable, and welcoming to those she considers worthy of her time; she simply never meets with anyone else, choosing instead to teleport away before they can even reach her. Unusually for a devil, her personality is genuine and part of the reason Dispater chose her for the job she currently holds. Most people expect devils to be silver-tongued, and she's certainly that, but her earnestness and willingness to go to great lengths to prove she's not lying has earned her some measure of trust from those she bargains with. Of course, if they forget that she's a devil and ultimately advancing a specific cause, that's their own fault... but Pescyra is lawful and not only never lies, but she also holds up the intended spirit of words and agreements. This is not out of consideration for other parties, but because trust is a valuable thing and having it allows her to make deals that people would otherwise be too suspicious to agree to. After all, when people believe your word is good, they're much more likely to come back to you for help again... and thus, bit by bit, corrupt themselves. Relationships She is directly subordinate to the archdevil Dispater (ruler of the city of Dis and the Second Layer of Hell), and Asmodeus above him, and commands a small unit of devils for bodyguards. Despite her title as Queen of Dis, Pescyra is not married to Dispater, but she is considered a tolerable substitute for ruling the city when he's away on business. She performs this duty seriously, and with only an acceptable level of corruption and self-indulgence. Pescyra also works closely with Mammon, lord of the Third Layer, owing to her main job outside of helping run Hell's most welcoming city. (Welcoming, of course, being entirely a relative term.) While moderately ambitious, Pescyra understands that she has no likelihood of moving any further up Hell's hierarchy than she already has, and she has no particular desire to be an archdevil when being just a little lower on the ladder means far less attention. Instead, she aims to continually complete deals for the sake of Hell, and in doing so gain additional rewards and favors to indulge in her favorite entertainments. Making Deals As Dispater's direct subordinate, Pescyra is tasked with overseeing particularly important and influential bargains with mortals and other planar powers. In particular, Pescyra has functionally unlimited access to the treasuries of Hell, including sources of mythic power and unique artifacts that can change the histories of entire mortal worlds. As a Mythic Patron, she's been known to hand out power surprisingly often in order to gain some control over those who want what the fiends have to offer. Pescyra focuses on the big picture for Hell with her deals, which is why she doesn't always demand immediate payment for things. In fact, if it's to advance Hell's plans, she may not demand any payment at all from a mortal receiving great power. Capturing additional souls is good for Hell, but focusing too much on that and failing to advance the greater cause is where lesser devils often trip over themselves. Pescyra prefers surety in her deals and reaches only as far as she believes she can comfortably grasp. After millennia of experience and tens of thousands of deals made, she's gotten exceptionally good at that. Many of her deals also have far-reaching consequences, potentially expanding past the lifetime of people receiving benefits. For those who are willing to pay, however, Pescyra can offer a great many things - ranging from changing someone's skills and experiences to twisting reality itself and arranging for suspiciously convenient situations. Exactly what it takes to qualify for making a bargain with Pescyra is unclear to anyone outside of the upper ranks of Hell, but mortals who show particular power or promise are much more likely to get offers. Or, of course, someone can simply visit Dis and petition to meet her in her palace. Powers and Abilities As a unique devil, Pescyra possesses all the traits of her type, in addition to innate spellcasting. It is publicly known that she possesses all abilities of the Agent of Accrual prestige class, with no limit on the number of accounts she can have, and that she has access to essentially any non-unique magical item (as well as many unique ones) through her access to the vaults of Hell when given time to prepare. However, Pescyra strongly dislikes fighting, and will typically choose to flee to Hell rather than engage in combat. Category:Characters